In a number of applications, such as in sports stadiums, theatres, and even inside mobile platforms such as aircraft, ships, busses, trains, etc., it would be desirable to more prominently display a seat number or other identifying information to help an individual locate his/her specific seat from within a plurality of seats. Presently, in many venues seat information is often provided in the form of relatively small printed information disposed on some portion of the seat. In mobile platforms such as aircraft, the seat identifying information is often disposed above the seats and underneath the overhead storage bins.
It would be highly desirable to provide some form of device that can provide information directly on the seat itself in larger print, to better identify each seat within a large plurality of seats to thus aid an individual in locating a specific seat.